Lesson
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet tentang kehidupan cinta Hinata yang dianalogikan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah. Pair berbeda untuk tiap chapternya. Didedikasikan untuk semua Hinata-lovers. Chapter 14: ShinoHina dengan pelajaran Biologi. RnR? CnC?
1. Chemistry

**Chapter 1**

**Chemistry**

Senyawa adalah zat tunggal yang terdiri atas beberapa unsur yang saling kait-mengait.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo bertebaran, super pendek, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: ItaHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel baru saja berbunyi. Seperti murid-murid lainnya, Hinata juga ikut keluar dari kelas. Di tangannya tersimpan dua _bento_. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk seseorang yang telah lama memenjarakan hatinya. Tak seperti siswa lainnya yang memilih pergi ke taman atau atap sekolah saat ingin bersama kekasihnya, Hinata justru melangkahkan kakinya ke laboratorium kimia.

Hinata membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Ia mendapati pemandangan seperti biasanya. Rak-rak berisi tabung reaksi yang berjajar erlenmeyer di sebelah kiri dengan pembakar spiritus yang menyala dan memanaskan cairan yang berada di dalam labu tersebut. Dan terakhir, seorang Uchiha di hadapan meja itu.

"Se-sedang sibuk U-Uchiha-_sensei_?" tanya Hinata.

Itachi menoleh, "Hn…" gumamnya pelan.

Kalau sudah begitu, Hinata akan mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk dan menunggu Itachi selesai. Ia menghormati apa yang disukai Itachi. Tak masalah jika Itachi lebih mementingkan isi tabung yang berwarna-warni itu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain.

Itachi menyukai kimia, termasuk segala jenis reaksi di dalamnya. Empat tahun mengenal pribadi Itachi dari dekat membuat Hinata sangat paham akan hal itu.

Uchiha Itachi, seorang guru kimia yang umurnya baru 23 tahun. Ia sudah mengajar di Konoha Gakuen selama hampir setahun. Wajahnya yang tampan dan kharismatik membuatnya menjadi salah satu guru yang diidolakan oleh siswi-siswi di sekolah tersebut.

Meski demikian, bukan berarti kisah cintanya dengan Hinata baru dimulai karena ia mengajar di sekolah ini. Kisah cinta mereka sudah terjalin sejak Hinata masih duduk di bangku SMP dan Itachi masih di bangku universitas. Hingga kini kebersamaan mereka telah terjalin selama lebih dari empat tahun. Tak heran, bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan.

"Ayo," ajak Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sisi Hinata.

"Su-sudah se-selesai Uchi…"

"Itachi-kun. Panggil aku seperti itu," ucap Itachi.

"Ta-tapi disini kau _sensei_-ku," kata Hinata.

"Ini bukan jam pelajaran kimia, _Hime_. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha," kata Itachi.

Hinata merona saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Itachi. Memang benar, setelah ia lulus nanti, mereka akan mengikat cinta mereka dalam hubungan yang lebih sakral.

Itachi mengambil sebuah tempat disisi Hinata dan berkata, "Jadi sekarang suapi aku, Uchiha-san."

"Ba-baik," Hinata tergagap, memberikan suatu reaksi yang sangat disukai Itachi.

Ah, seandainya Itachi bisa menjelaskan. Dari semua reaksi kimia yang ia pelajari dan ia hafal, Itachi merasa mereka berdua tak ubahnya seperti senyawa yang memiliki adhesi yang kuat hingga takkan terpisahkan walaupun dengan reaksi kimia biasa. Reaksi lain yang tak kalah disukai Itachi adalah saat pipi Hinata merona seperti buah yang disukai Sasuke. Dan tak sulit membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hinata-hime," panggil Itachi.

"Y-ya?" Hinata menoleh.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Itachi.

Blush...

Benar kan? Pipinya kembali merona.

Jadi sudah tidak diragukan lagi bukan? Itachi dan Hinata memang seperti senyawa.

.

.

Owari

.

Tadinya saya berniat berhibernasi sampai awal bulan Juni. Tapi nggak tau kenapa tangan saya gatal pengen publish fic waktu ngliat fic Hinata-centric jarang update. Lewat proses yang memakan waktu satu jam, jadilah ficlet ini. Saya berencana membuat pair yang berbeda-beda tiap chapternya dengan cerita yang saya analogikan seperti pelajaran di sekolah. Kali ini saya juga menerima request. Untuk masalah update, mungkin saya hanya bisa update tiga hari sekali, dengan catatan otak saya nggak lagi mampet.

Review dan concrit masih dinantikan, minna-san.

Molto grazie


	2. Mathematics

**Chapter 2**

**Matemathics**

Bilangan prima adalah bilangan yang hanya mempunyai dua faktor. Bilangan satu dan bilangan itu sendiri.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, super pendek dan sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**Pair: SasuHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san...  
><strong>

.

.

**Berapakah banyaknya permutasi dari kata KONOHA?**

Sasuke membaca sekilas soal ketujuh dari rangkuman soal matematika yang ada di hadapannya sebelum menggoreskan pensilnya di kertas jawaban. Tak sampai satu menit, ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Sasuke melanjutkan petualangannya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang amat familiar.

"U-Uchiha-_san_," panggilnya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pura-pura merasa terganggu. Meskipun hal itu bertentangan dengan hatinya yang mendadak sejuk hanya karena Hinata memanggilnya.

"No-nomor ti-tiga ca-caranya bagaimana?" ucap Hinata sedikit tersendat.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Jadi dari tadi Hinata masih berkutat di nomor tiga? Baiklah, ia tahu Hinata memang lemah dalam pelajaran matematika. Beruntung, gadis ini pandai dalam bidang sastra dan kesenian. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk menutupi nilai matematikanya.

Sasuke membaca ulang soal nomor tiga. Beruntung, saat ini bukan ulangan. Anko-_sensei_ berhalangan hadir sehingga beliau hanya memberi tugas. Dan dalam tugas ini siswa diperbolehkan berdiskusi dengan teman sebangku. Sebuah kebetulan yang amat disyukuri Sasuke karena hari ini Naru-_dobe_ tidak masuk karena diare. Lalu Tenten yang merupakan teman sebangku Hinata juga tidak masuk. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berdiskusi bersama.

**Tentukan peluang munculnya bilangan prima ganjil dari pelemparan sebuah dadu!**

Astaga! Untuk soal semudah itu, Sasuke jelas bisa mengerjakannya dalam sepuluh detik. Masa begitu saja tidak bisa?

"Aku tanya padamu, ada berapa angka pada dadu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sa-satu, du-dua, tiga, empat, lima… enam. Ada enam, Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu ada berapa bilangan prima dalam deretan angka itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san. A-apa itu bilangan prima?" tanya Hinata.

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Nona Hyuuga ini tidak tahu bilangan prima? Astaga… dia lulus SD kan?

"Bilangan prima adalah bilangan yang hanya mempunyai dua faktor. Bilangan satu dan bilangan itu sendiri. Contohnya 2,3,5,7,11…" jawab Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau begitu ada dua bilangan prima dalam deret itu. Angka 3 dan 5. Benar begitu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Nah, kau tinggal membaginya saja. Jumlah bilangan prima ganjil tadi dibagi jumlah angka pada dadu. Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Uchiha-san," Hinata tersenyum.

Deg! Jantung Sasuke seolah mendapat pukulan ringan. Aneh, bukan sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi rasa nyaman mengiringi jenis pukulan yang satu ini. Dan Sasuke tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi. Ia sadar, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini sejak lama.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Pikirannya mengkalkulasi berapa peluang dan frekuensi harapan jika ia menyatakan cinta pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Kelihatannya dewi fortuna masih nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke. Buktinya kali ini hujan deras tercurah dari langit. Manahan Hinata di koridor kelas, menunggu hujan reda.

Memang masih ada beberapa siswa lain di koridor. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tak begitu tertarik mengamati dua orang ini. Mereka terlihat asyik membicarakan _game_ keluaran terbaru atau _boyband-boyband_ yang sedang naik daun.

"Hyuuga-_san,_ menunggu jemputan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sangat hafal, biasanya kakak gadis ini akan menjemputnya.

"Neji-_nii_ masih ada mata kuliah. Aku hanya menunggu hujan reda," jawab Hinata. Ia tidak gagap, tapi menundukkan wajahnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Uchiha-_san_ sendiri?" ia balik bertanya. Ia cukup tahu bahwa Sasuke membawa mobil. Jadi apa sulitnya kehujanan sebentar ke parkiran. Toh, jaket yang dipakainya cukup untuk menangkal hujan untuk sesaat.

"Mau pulang denganku?" tawar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, kau harus jadi bilangan primaku dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Bi-bilangan prima-mu?" tanya Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Masih ingat apa pengertian bilangan prima?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bi-bilangan prima adalah bilangan yang hanya mempunyai dua faktor. Bilangan satu dan bilangan itu sendiri. " jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Izinkan," kata Sasuke, "Izinkan aku menjadi bilangan primamu. Karena kau adalah bilangan satu untukku. Nomor satu dan satu-satunya," kata Sasuke serius.

_Blush…_

Rona merah padam menunjukkan eksistensinya di pipi _chubby_ hinata. Sebenarnya itu sudah merupakan sebuah jawaban. Tapi setiap Uchiha membutuhkan penegasan. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intens, mencari akses untuk menikmati keindahan di hadapannya.

"Te-tentu ssa-saja bbo-boleh," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke menarik nafas penuh kelegaan. Seandainya disini hanya ada mereka, mungkin ia sudah memeluk gadis Hyuuga ini. Hhh… tak apalah. Masih banyak waktu untuk mereka karena mulai detik ini kisah mereka telah dimulai.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **papillonz** *request diterima. Tunggu saja, ya***, Hinata Lover, Lonelyclover ***GaaHina-nya menyusul ya***, Ulva, MeraiKudo** *memang nggak boleh sih sebenarnya. Tapi kalo nungguin Itachi beres sih kapan beresnya***, Riona Blues ***GaaHina-nya menyusul ya***, uchihyuu nagisa** *Nih sudah saya buatkan SasuHina-nya. GaaHina ma NejiHina-nya nyusul nanti, ya***, Shena BlitzRyuseiran** *Tenang aja, Shena-san. Fic yag itu bakal saya publish pas ultah pernikahan Otou-san ma Okaa-san saya 1 juni nanti***, Miyabi Kise ***Yup! Bener banget. Itachi emang cuma mau ngeledek Hinata aja. Biar blushing***, Ind, Lollytha-chan** *SasoHina-nya menyusul***, azalea ***request diterima. Tunggu saja ya***, moist fla, Firenze Firefly ***aih, ngomongin cilok saya jadi lapar nih***, Oh-chan is Nanda, Ai HinataLawliet** *Aih, Hinata x Lawliet? Saya jadi langsung terbayang pelajaran home economic. Saya juga suka L. Akan saya usahakan bikin pair ini. Rencananya bakal muncul di chap 5 nanti***, Haze Kazuki ***Ga keracunan kok senpai. kan makannya disuapi Hinata***, dan Aiwha** *Ouch, saya paling lemah di pelajaran seni. Tapi nanti akan saya usahakan*

.

Voila, SasuHina dengan pelajaran favorit saya yang bikin saya sering dibilang salah jurusan waktu SMK. Saya baca ulang, kayaknya Sasu gombal banget disini. Tapi ya udahlah. Memang ini yang ada di kepala saya. Semoga masih berkenan di hati minna-san.

Dan soal kenapa fic ini puendek pol, karena saya memang berniat menjadikannya sebagai ficlet. Jadi memang sengaja saya buat words-nya nggak sampai 1000. Atas dasar itulah saya berani bilang mungkin fic ini akan update setiap 3 hari sekali. Karena pendek, mikirnya juga nggak kelamaan.

Review dan Concrit selalu dinantikan.

Molto Grazie


	3. Sport

**Chapter 3**

**Sport**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: KibaHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!" teriak para _fangirls_ sang_ striker_ andalan klub sepakbola, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun, _sugoi_!" fangirls Gaara tak mau kalah.

Setidaknya dua nama itulah yang sering diteriakkan populasi kaum hawa di _Shinobi Gakuen_ ini. Mungkin Hinata adalah pengecualian. Karena yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sang kiper yang berdiri tegak di bawah mistar gawang.

Inuzuka Kiba, itulah namanya.

Kiper klub sepakbola yang termasuk jajaran siswa populer. Ia populer bukan karena wajahnya yang setampan pangeran Uchiha atau sekeren Sabaku no Gaara. Bukan pula karena otaknya secerdas Shikamaru. Kiba populer karena keramahannya. Dan si _Mr. Friendly_ ini kemarin siang membuat Hinata _sport_ jantung.

**_Flasback On_**

"_Konnichi wa_, Hinata," sapa Kiba saat mereka berpapasan di koridor.

Hyuuga yang punya penyakit mendadakdemamkalauketemucowok ini Cuma bisa menunduk dan memainkan dua telunjuknya di depan dada dan menjawab sapaan Kiba dengan suara selembut cucian yang pake mol** ult**.

"Hinata-_chan_ pemalu, ya. Tapi kau memang lebih manis kalau malu-malu begitu," kata kiba memamerkan senyum gratisnya, "Aku suka."

"A-aku ju-juga su-suka Kiba-kun," Hinata terbata saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Berbulan-bulan ia hanya bisa menjadi pengagum si penyayang anjing yang demen banget menggambar segitiga di kedua pipinya pake spidol warna merah itu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau hari ini Kiba yang bilang suka padanya.

Benarkah?

"Eh?" Kiba sedikit kaget, "Hinata-_chan_ ngomong apa sih? Aku kan suka ekspresimu yang imut itu. Kok jadi serius begitu. Ayo, malu-malu lagi. Nanti boleh ku foto, ya. Eh, lho… lho… Hinata-chan…"

Detik itu juga Hinata pingsan dengan suksesnya.

**_Flashback Off_**

Gerimis kecil berubah menjadi hujan. Tapi sepertinya para pemain sepakbola itu tak juga menghentikan latihannya. Peduli amat kalau baju mereka harus basah kuyup tercampur lumpur, termasuk Kiba.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_kuuun_!" jeritan fangirls itu semakin kencang saat Sasuke membuka jersey-nya. Bisa dipastikan beberapa dari mereka mengalami _nosebleed_ yang cukup parah.

Hinata memandang ke arah Kiba, berharap Kiba takkan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tak rela jika Kiba memamerkan tubuh atletisnya di hadapan puluhan gadis ini. Cukup di depannya saja. Lho? Eh? Sejak kapan setan mesum suka dekat-dekat dengannya? Hush… hush… pergilah kau setan sebelum mbah dukun menyemburmu.

"Kiba, awas!" teriak Naruto yang menjadi _center back._

Hup! Kiba melompat memeluk si kulit bundar. Ah, andai saja Hinata bisa bertukar tempat dengan bola warna hitam putih itu untuk sesaat.

Tidak!

Ada yang salah dengan pikirannya. Sejak tadi ia hanya membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran kotor yang bisa merusak kesucian otaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Ti-tidak," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Masih suka Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Tenten sedikit tanggap saat melihat Kiba sudah keluar lapangan dan digantikan pemain lain.

"Ma-masih…" ucap Hinata.

"Bagus. Tuh dia datang," kata Tenten.

Hinata terkejut. Gara-gara terlalu gugup karena Tenten memergokinya memandangi Kiba, ia justru tak sadar kalau Kiba sudah keluar lapangan.

"Eh, jangan pingsan lagi," kata Kiba buru-buru saat Hinata sedikit terhuyung. Padahal Hinata terhuyung gara-gara menginjak tali sepatunya saat hendak bergeser.

"Ti-tidak kok," ucap Hinata.

"Syukurlah," kata Kiba, "Aku khawatir lho." Ia mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum berkata," _Anou_, apa benar Hinata-_chan_ suka padaku?" tanyanya.

_Blush…_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Hinata malu. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Pa-padahal aku nggak keren lho. Err… apa jangan-jangan kau memang sudah tahu perasaanku, ya?" tebak Kiba sedikit gugup.

"E-eh?" Hinata sedikit kebingungan.

"Habis, sudah lama aku merasa kalau Hinata-_chan_ itu manis. Kukira selama ini kau memperhatikan Sasuke atau Gaara. Ternyata bukan, ya?" Kiba menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Se-sepuluh pe-pemain lain dalam sepakbola hanya mengejar bola sekuat tenaga, tapi langsung menendangnya begitu dapat. Se-sedangkan Kiba-kun malah menangkapnya, menjaganya supaya tidak masuk gawang. Me-menurutku itu keren," kata Hinata, "A-aku juga mau jadi gawang yang selalu dijaga Kiba-kun."

Kiba tersenyum, "Kau memang seindah gol Lionel Messi, Hinata," ucap Kiba, "jadi kita pacaran saja, ya. Lho, hey,. Jangan pingsan dulu. Hinata!"

Terlambat, Hinata kembali pingsan dengan suksesnya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **hanata chan, Ai HinataLawliet ***waduh, kalo DracoHina kayaknya saya belum bisa, Ai-san. Saya nggak begitu hafal karakter di Harry Potter karena memang nggak ngkutin. Hontou ni gomenasai***, ichsana-hyuuga** *GaaHina boleh ditunggu, tinggal di publish aja kok***, lonelyclover, Minewoppa ***Umm... bikin SasuHina lagi saya mungkin bisa, tapi maaf kalau untuk NaruHina, saya belum bisa. Hontou ni gomenasai***, uchihyuu nagisa, MeraiKudo****, Shaniechan ***request diterima. Tunggu saja ya***, ulva, Aiwha, Lollytha-chan, papillonz, zeroismine, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, azalea, Zaskey-chan** *Beautiful Thief dilanjutkan kok. Saya update awal juni nanti***, demikoo, OraRi HinaRa** *request diterima. Tunggu saja ya*

Hufftt... meski nggak ada yang request KibaHina, chapter ini saya munculkan mereka. Alasannya karena saya suka sikap Kiba ke Hinata di canon-nya. Meski nggak begitu keren, tapi setia kawannya bikin saya salut.

Kalau boleh, minta doanya ya minna-san. Biar Barcelona menang dini hari nanti. Dengan begitu saya nggak harus push up 50x, nraktir teman dan bikin fic taruhan ^^V

Review dan concrit masih dinantikan.

Molto Grazie


	4. Geography

**Chapter 4**

**Geography**

.

Oase adalah suatu daerah subur terpencil yang berada di tengah gurun, dan biasanya mengelilingi suatu mata air atau sumber air lainnya.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, super pendek dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: GaaHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

Gaara memandang dataran tandus dari jendela ruang kelasnya. Terlihat olehnya tanah yang pecah-pecah akibat minimnya kadar air di areal itu. Inilah Sunagakure. Negri yang amat tandus, tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan. Sangat berbeda dengan Konohagakure yang hijau dan subur. Tak heran jika apapun yang ditanam disana akan tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik.

Meskipun demikian, Tuhan memang adil. Konoha boleh bangga dengan hasil bumi yang melimpah, tapi Suna juga menyimpan banyak kekayaan. Ratusan meter di bawah keringnya lahan Suna, tersimpan jutaan kubik minyak bumi.

"…-kun," sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan gaara. Ia menole ke sebelah kiri. Didapatinya seraut wajah yang menyiratkan kelembutan hati. Menampilkan sepasang mata perak yang tersiram cahaya ungu nan lembut.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-kun melamun sejak tadi," kata Hinata.

"Hn…" Gaara hanya menggumam.

"Ma-ma-maaf. A-aku cu-cuma…"

"Bicaralah tanpa tergagap. Atau aku akan menciummu," kata Gaara setengah mengancam.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Hinata.

"Nah, kau gagap lagi," kata Gaara.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia memang tak akan menolak jika Gaara yang notabene kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan lalu itu menciumnya. Hanya saja, ia belum lupa ingatan sehingga ia masih sadar ini masih di area Suna Gakuen.

"Yashamaru-sensei memintaku menggambar peta Suna lagi. Yang kemarin terlalu kecil, lagipula peta yang kucontoh itu adalah edisi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jadi beliau memintaku merevisinya dengan edisi yang lebih baru," kata Hinata.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk pergi ke pusat statistik Suna?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn…" lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menggumam.

Tapi Hinata selelu tahu artinya. Kali ini 'ya' adalah terjemahan yang paling tepat.

.

.

.

Hyuuga hinata, siswi Konoha Gakuen yang mengikuti acara pertukaran pelajar hampir enam bulan lalu. Hingga kini hanya dirinya yang masih bertahan menjalankan tugasnya yang akan berlangsung selama setahun itu. Tiga siswa lainnya mengundurkan diri akibat tak tahan dengan cuaca terik Suna.

Jadi, jika kini ia memenangkan hati calon penguasa Suna rasanya memang tidak berlebihan. Tak ada yang salah jika tuhan memberinya sebentuk hadiah yang bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada Konoha.

"Jadi sejak tiga tahun lalu, wilayah utara mengalami pemekaran dan sekarang terdappat wilayah timur laut diantara wilayah utara dengan timur. Untuk kepemilikan tambang minyak di daerah itu tetap menjadi milik wilayah utara," Hinata mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan kepala pusat statistik Suna.

"Ah, iya. Saya mengerti," ucap Hinata, "Terima kasih."

"Senang membantumu, Nona Hyuuga," kata sang kepala pusat statistik, "Oh, iya. Peta edisi terbaru sudah tersedia disini. Nona bisa meminjamnya jika mau."

Hinata mengangguk, "Saya memang membutuhkannya untuk referensi."

"Baiklah, ini petanya. Maaf, saya harus pergi sebentar, Nona."

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Ia mengamati peta edisi terbaru di tangannya. Untung peta edisi terbaru sudah disediakan. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot. Mata hinata teralih saat melihat Gaara yang sedang memandangi pemandangan tandus di luar.

"Apa kau betul-betul senang tinggal di Suna?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh?" Hinata tak mengira Gaara sadar jika ia sedang diperhatikan, "Ma-maksud Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Aku heran, apa kau memang hanya bicara gagap padaku?" tanya Gaara.

"I-itu…" hinata jadi gugup, "Ma-maaf."

"Tidak masalah," kata Gaara. Berusaha agar tidak sampai mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh yang sejak tadi berlompatan di kepalanya. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi."

"A-aku senang disini," kata Hinata.

"Bagus. Karena nanti kau akan tinggal disini selamanya…" ucap Gaara menahan diri agar tidak menambahkan kata 'denganku'.

"Eh?" Hinata merona mendengarnya. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menangkap makna tersirat dari ucapan Gaara. Seolah-olah Gaara baru saja… melamarnya?

Semua orang tahu Suna memang gersang. Sama gersangnya dengan hati Gaara. Dan jika di tengah padang pasir terdapat oase yang menjadi sumber kehidupan,demikian juga dengan Gaara. Hyuuga Hinata baginya adalah sebuah mata air yang akan membawa kesejukan dan kehidupan yang baru baginya. Sudah tentu Gaara tak akan melepasnya sampai kapan pun.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara.

"Y-ya?" gadis itu menoleh.

"Cintailah Suna seperti aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum memberikan satu kecupan di pipi ranum Hinata.

Entahlah, sudah semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang. Mungkin sudah semerah rambut kekasihnya.

.

Owari

Thank's to : **uchihyuu nagisa, Minewoppa, OraRi HinaRa, azalea ***gomen nggak ada pesan olahraga-nya. Bingung mau nulis apa***, Ai HinataLawliet ** * nanti saya usahakan bikin ShinoHina***, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Sugar Princess71** *iya, nanti saya usahakan***, lee sungrin, shaniechan, asyafujisaki***typo mank penyakit saya,sering ga teliti sih***Riona Blues ,**dan ** Lollytha-chan.**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendoakan kemenangan Barcelona *nikmatin hasil taruhan and ngitungin Onii-chan push up*

Review dan Concrit masih dinantikan

Molto Grazie


	5. Home Economic

**Chapter 5**

**Home Economic**

**.**

Ice cream adalah sejenis makanan beku yang memiliki rasa manis dan terbuat dari susu.**  
><strong>

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: AU, typos, pendek dan sederet warning-warning lain**

**Rate: K+**

**Pair: RyuHina**

**Second warning: Bagi yang belum tahu L Lawliet/Ryuzaki/Ryuga Hideki, dia adalah chara Death Note yang punya ciri-ciri fisik mirip Sasuke atau Ulquiorra Schifer dari Bleach. L sangat fanatik terhadap makanan manis dan cara duduknya memang nggak biasa (jongkok).**

**.**

.

Pagi ini diisi oleh satu pemandangan yang tak biasa. Semua mata tertuju pada bangku yang diisi dua kepala yang masing-masing berambut indigo dan raven. Si indigo ini merasa sedikit risih, meski pandangan orang-orang sebenarnya tertuju pada pemuda disampingnya. Siapa dia?

Jangan terburu-buru menebak kalau dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Bukankah Sasuke Uchiha tidak bungkuk dan alergi makanan manis? Lihatlah, di meja itu saja sudah tersedia berbagai coklat aneka merk, _cupcake, ice cream, tiramisu, lolipop_ warna-warni dan sederet makanan lain.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_," panggil Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hn…" pemuda yang dipanggil Ryuzaki itu menoleh, "Hinata_-san_ mau?" tawarnya sambil mendorong sepotong _cinnamon roll._ Ia sendiri asyik memakan _cupcake_ yang memiliki _topping chocho chips_ dan madu.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ryuzaki-_kun_ su-suka sekali makanan manis, ya," ucap Hinata.

"Tentu saja," kata Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki memang sangat menyukai makanan manis. Pekerjaan yang ia jalani bisa dibilang kelam. Bertemu dengan banyak kasus kematian hampir setiap hari yang bisa membuat orang lain mual. Rasa manis setidaknya bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman.

"A-apa kau tidak takut kena diabetes?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak," jawab Ryuzaki, "kalau Hinata-_san_ menggunakannya untuk berpikir, Hinata-_san_ tidak perlu khawatir akan terkena diabetes atau obesitas."

Hinata sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Ryuzaki meninggalkan makanan manisnya sebelum Anko-_sensei_ datang. bagaimana pun ia kasihan jika nanti teman barunya itu dihukum _sensei_ galak itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa Anko-_sensei_ yang baru masuk kelas.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei,_" balas anak-anak.

Mata Anko-_sensei_ langsung tertuju pada pemuda bermata panda yang duduk disamping Hinata. Anak-anak di kelas itu langsung bisa merasakan adanya aura gelap di sekeliling Anko-sensei. Ah, si Ryuzaki-panda itu memang cari mati. Pasti sebentar lagi ia bakal jadi tumbal kemarahan Anko-_sensei._

"Ryuzaki-_san_. Bisakah kau duduk dengan tertib?" tanya Anko-_sensei_.

"Saya sudah duduk," jawab Ryuzaki tenang sambil menjilat lolipopnya.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Anko-_sensei_. detektif nomor satu dunia ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kalau tidak mengingat ucapan Tsunade yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda satu ini sedang menyamar untuk menyelidiki kasus pembantaiaan klan Uchiha yang di duga dilakukan oleh Kira dengan buku terkutuknya yang berjudul Death Note.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_, i-itu na-namanya jongkok," komentar Hinata setengah mengingatkan.

Ryuzaki menoleh ke arahnya, lalu menurunkan kakinya dari kursi. Hhh...setidaknya ia mau mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata.

.

.

.

Kesialan Hinata seolah bertambah saat ia harus sekelompok lagi dengan Ryuzaki di kelas _Home Economic._ Tugasnya membuat_ ice cream p_ula. Jujur saja, ia tak yakin _ice_ _cream_ itu bisa selamat sampai ke meja penilaian jika mengingat betapa fanatiknya Ryuzaki terhadap makanan manis.

Lihat saja, ia masih saja memegang mangkuk berisi _gelati stracciatella rossa_ dengan sendok_ ice cream_ yang masih menggantung di mulutnya.

"Ryu...zaki-kun, kki-kita sekelompok," ucap Hinata sedikit gugup. Bukan karena Ryuzaki menyeramkan. Dia imut, seimut boneka panda. Hanya saja Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan cara Ryuzaki menatapnya.

"Hn?" Ryuzaki menatap Hinata lebih intens. Dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan ujung jempolnya, ia mengambil resep dari tangan Hinata, "_Peach Belle Helene_ ya," ucapnya.

"Ya, dan ini adalah..."

"_Ice cream vanilla_ dengan_ topping peach_ lalu disiram_ chocholate sauce_ dan di-_garnish_ dengan _almond_ panggang yang diiris tipis-tipis. Benar kan?" potong Ryuzaki.

HInata sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Ayo kita buat," ajak Ryuzaki sedikit bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk dan melangkah ke _kitchen_ bersama Ryuzaki.

.

.

.

Tak begitu sulit bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikannya. Ryuzaki mengamati Hinata yang telah sedang melelehkan coklat yang akan digunakan untuk _sauce. Ice cream_ dan buah _peach_ sudah mereka selesaikan dari tadi. Hanya tinggal didinginkan sebelum disiram_ sauce_ dan disajikan.

"Perempuan yang luar biasa," batin Ryuzaki sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Selesai," kata Hinata terlihat lega setelah meletakkan semuanya dalam piring saji, "Ryuzaki-_kun_ mau coba?" tawarnya.

"Sudah," kata Ryuzaki dengan tenang, "Sisa_ ice cream_-nya cukup banyak. Saya boleh memakannya kan?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh," kata Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Ryuzaki meletakkan mangkuk_ ice cream-_nya dan mendekati Hinata. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya, "Hinata-_san_, setelah lulus nanti jadilah istri saya," ucapnya.

Hinata membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya. "Ke-kenapa?" hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya jantungnya nyaris terlompat keluar karena berdetak terlalu kencang.

"Saya suka yang manis-manis, terutama Hinata-_san_," ucapnya seolah tanpa beban. Pandangan mata yang polos dari kedua_ onyx_ yang mirip mata panda itu menyiratkan keseriusan.

Hinata belum terlalu lama mengenalnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak berniat menolaknya, "Ba-baik."

Ryuzaki semakin mendekatkan diri pada wajah Hinata. Pipi yang semerah _strawberry_ segar itu begitu menggoda untuk dikecup.

"Ehm!" terdengar suara batuk yang dibuat-buat dari siswa-siswi yang ada di dapur. "Cie... cie..." beberapa suara mulai menggoda mereka.

"Eto, err... " Hinata yang gugup hanya bisa menarik diri dan memainkan dua telunjuknya di depan dada.

Ryuzaki meraih kembali mangkuk ice cream-nya. Mencoba menutupi semburat merah yang tipis di pipi pucatnya.

Tak apa. Karena toh, berawal dari sini kisah mereka baru akan dimulai. Semoga saja kisah cinta mereka akan semanis_ Peach Belle Helene_ yang mereka buat bersama.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Thank's to: **Sugar Princess71, Rishawolminyu** *Sip. Saya ingat kok***, Megu chan, Ai HinataLawliet ***Ini LHinata-nya. Oh, iya. Pair ini sudah ada kok walaupun baru ada 2 di fandom Naruto & Death Note Crossover. Saya suka yang judulnya Sweeter than Sweet karyanya Hinata6-senpai***, Lee Sungrin, Yuiki Nagi-chan, shirayuki nao, Fujita Hoshiko *s**alam kenal Fujita-san. Panggilnya Nera aja ya, soalnya saya juga masih bau minyak telon di FFN***, uchihyuu nagisa ***Aih, saya jadi merasa tersanjung***, Himeka Kyousuke, nta-unfinished, moist fla ***Suka sih, tapi nggak begitu ngikutin. ShikaHina nanti ketemu di pelajaran Bahasa Jepang***, Lovely Orihime, OraRi HinaRa ***OraRi-san memang jeli ya kalo urusan typo. Makasih udah dikasih tau***, Vipris, **dan** Saphi-pyon Jr ***Aih, saya rada buta sama kalkulus, nanti saya buka lagi deh buku pelajaran saya*****

Saya sadar sepenuhnya kalau chapter ini seharusnya ada di fandom Naruto & Death Note Xover. Jadi bagi yang merasa keberatan karena fic ini salah tempat, saya akan memindahkannya ke fandom yang semestinya setelah Lesson Owari. Tentu saja dengan memperpanjang fic ini agar layak menjadi sebuah oneshoot.

Dan soal Home Economic, saya nggak pernah belajar secara langsung materi ini. Tapi di almamater saya, ada pelajaran Food & Beverage Product yang belajar soal masak memasak. Peach Belle Helene adalah salah satu resep dessert yang saya ambil dari mapel tersebut. Gelati Stracciatella Rossa juga nama ice cream. Ice cream satu ini pernah bikin saya frustasi karena nggak apal-apal namanya. Padahal cuma ice cream vanilla yang dicampur buah-buahan segar.

Ngomong-ngomong saya jadi agak lapar setelah bikin fic ini. Mendadak kangen sama puding roti bikinan Nii-san *malah curhat*

Yosh! Hanya ini yang mampu saya persembahkan. Review dan concrit selalu dinantikan.

Molto grazie.


	6. Civics

**Chapter 6**

**Civics**

**.**

Proklamasi adalah sebuah pemberitahuan kepada rakyat banyak.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pairing: NejiHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna…**

.

.

Neji mengamati Uchiha bersaudara yang baru turun dari mobil _sport_ milik Uchiha Sasuke. Neji tak bisa berhenti mengagumi Uchiha itu. Inilah yang sering ia lakukan setiap harinya. Memperhatikan Uchiha berwajah manis itu.

"Kyaa!" Sasuke-_kun_ sudah datang!" teriak para _fan girls_ Sasuke.

"Wah, iya. Sasuke-_kun_, selamat pagi,!" balas yang lain.

Kejadian bodoh yang amat sering terjadi. Tapi yang jelas bukan Uchiha berambut raven itu yang menarik minat Neji. Tapi Uchiha lain yang sedang dirangkul Sasuke demi menghindari _fan girls_ yang bisa saja bertindak brutal.

Uchiha Hinata, saudari kembar Sasuke. Dialah objek pengamatan Neji. Jika ada sebuah pendapat yang mengatakan kalau mirip itu jodoh, boleh kan Neji mempercayainya?

"_O-ohayou_, Hyuuga-_san,_" sapa Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Hyuuga. Nama klan yang sepertinya cocok untuk Hinata.

"_Ohayou_," balas Neji mencoba membalas senyum Hinata.

"Jangan sok tebar pesona pada adikku," komentar Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tajam.

Neji sudah cukup paham dengan sikap _sister complex_ Sasuke, meski tetap saja dia kesal karena membuatnya sulit mendekati Hinata.

Padahal sudah lama Neji mengincar Hinata. Selain karena hati yang berbicara, Neji yakin Hinata adalah perempuan yang memenuhi kriteria menantu idaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sudah begitu, sepertinya Hinata juga merespon baik setiap usaha pendekatan yang dilakukan Neji. Sayang, ia masih belum bisa menunjukkannnya terang-terangan. Ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam sialan yang _over protective_ itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kudengar kau suka musik klasik," ucap Neji. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Sasuke sedang absen di sisi Hinata.

"Umm… iya, Neji-_kun_," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan telunjuk di depan dada.

Neji mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari sakunya, "Untukmu," katanya, "Tapi kau harus pergi denganku."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, "Ba-baiklah, a-aku se…"

PLETAK!

"Aww!" jerit Neji refleks saat sebuah penggaris besi sepanjang 30 cm memukul tangannya. Pelakunya? Tidak usah ditanya lagi.

"Jauh-jauh dari _imouto_-ku, Hyuuga!" tukas sasuke.

"Hinata sudah setuju, Uchiha!" Neji membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan kira karena Hinata sudah setuju, aku juga akan setuju," Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau kau benar-benar tertarik pada _imouto_-ku, tunjukkan padaku, Hyuuga. Kalau kau serius dengannya, aku akan membiarkannya bersamamu."

"Ku terima tantanganmu, kakak ipar," balas Neji.

Sasuke men-_death glare_ Neji. Hyuuga itu, apa maksudnya dengan kakak ipar?

.

.

.

"_Teme_!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru masuk parkiran, "Ah, Hinata-_chan._ Selamat pagi, hai ini kau manis sekali."

BLETAK!

"Jangan merayu _imouto_-ku, Dobe!" tukas Sasuke.

Naruto ber _hi-five_, "Neji menunggu kalian di lapangan upacara."

"Ne-neji-_kun_…" gumam Hinata lirih.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, "Ngapain?" tanyanya.

Naruto angkat bahu, memberikan pilihan pergi sendiri ke lapangan jika ingin tahu. Bertiga, mereka berjalan ke lapangan. Sedikit terkejut melihat beberapa siswa sedang bersiap melakukan upacara.

"Itu Uchiha!" seru Kiba.

Neji menoleh. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Tenten yang bertindak sebagai protokol.

"Upacara penembakan Uchiha Hinata segera dilaksanakan. Pengibaran bendera segera dilaksanakan," kata Tenten.

Lee dan Kiba maju untuk menaikkan bendera diiringi lagu _Yellow Moon_ yang dinyanyikan secara sukarela oleh para relawan.

Sasuke cengo, Hinata _blushing_ parah. Apalagi saat melihat bendera yang seharusnya berupa bendera kebangsaan berganti menjadi kain putih bertuliskan 'Uchiha Hinata, jadilah pacarku!'

'Bendera' cinta Neji sudah sampai di titik tertinggi di tiang tersebut. Neji maju dengan membawa sebuah map, lalu membacakan isinya.

**Proklamasi**

**Saya, Hyuuga Neji menyatakan dengan ini cinta saya pada Uchiha Hinata.**

**Hal-hal yang mengenai bukti-bukti cinta dan lain-lain akan diselenggarakan dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.**

**Konoha, 8 Juli 2011**

**Atas nama Klan Hyuuga**

**Hyuuga Neji**

"Hore!" seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan memberi tepuk tangan. Sebagian bahkan menyerukan yel-yel agar Hinata mau menerima Neji.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Bagaimana?"

"A-aku mau…" jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kepiting saus padang.

"Ich! Baiklah," tukas Sasuke kesal, "Hei, Hyuuga. Ku izinkan kau pacaran dengan _imouto_-ku. Tapi awas, ya! Kalau kau berani mematahkan hatinya, kupatahkan batang lehermu!"

"Siap, kakak ipar!" Neji memberikan hormat.

Sasuke mendelik, tapi siapa yang peduli? Lagipula untuk Neji, rasanya itu takkan berefek banyak. Lihat saja, dengan tenangnya ia memeluk Hinata di depan Sasuke.

"Grrr… awas kau Hyuuga!" geram Sasuke.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **Matthew Aghnia Sullivan** *makasih, hidung saya kembang-kempis lho dibilang keren***, Himeka Kyousuke, moist fla ***akan saya pertimbangkan. Tapi nggak janji bisa cepat, ya.***, Reita, Yuiki nagi-chan, Aiwha, Ai HinataLawliet ***Nggak kok. Anaknya paling satu, si Near*, **, Ira Cloudsomnia, uchihyuu nagisa ***pinginnya sih gitu, tapi berhubung pengetahuan saya juga terbatas, entahlah sanggup sampai mana***, Lee Sungrin** *datang aja ke Bandung, ntar nee-chan bikinin***, (no name), azalea** *KakaHina ketemu kok di pelajaran Fisika. Udah saya buat, tapi up date-nya belum tau kapan***, Lollytha-chan, OraRi HinaRa** *Yang itu namanya Ryuk, kalo yang kemarin Ryuzaki a.k.a L Lawliet***, **dan** kosukefan ***ShikaHina ketemu di mapel Bahasa Jepang, sudah saya buat. Tapi belum tau mau saya update kapan*

.

Tadinya saya mau bikin NejiHina yang romantis, tapi gara-gara kemarin nongkrong sama teman-teman lama, jiwa absurd saya bangkit. Akhirnya NejiHina yang tadinya sudah saya buat malah saya rombak jadi begini. Gomen kalau nggak berkenan.

Untuk chapter-chapter mendatang, sejauh ini yang baru saya buat adalah KakaHina: Fisika, ShikaHina: Bahasa Jepang, PeinHina: Bartender, dan SasoHina: Bunraku. Yang sedang saya kerjakan adalah ObiHina: Bahasa Perancis. agak kesulitan sih, apalagi waktu dikasih pelajaran ini di sekolah lebih sering ngerumpiin bola pake kertas sama temen-temen *harap untuk tidak dicontoh*

Anyway, review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie.


	7. Physics

**Chapter 7**

**Physics**

.

**Hukum Kekekalan Energi/Hukum Pertama Termodinamika** : Energi tidak dapat diciptakan dan tidak dapat dimusnahkan tetapi dapat berubah dari satu bentuk ke bentuk lainnya.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, super pendek, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Pair: KakaHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

.

.

Tengah hari, jam pelajaran terakhir adalah fisika. Bukan materi pelajaran yang umumnya disukai anak-anak sekolah. Hyuuga Hinata mungkin salah satu pengecualian. Ia suka fisika, lebih suka lagi pada _sensei _yang mengajar materi ini. Tidak heran jika terkadang ia membantu Kakashi membereskan laboratorium fisika.

"Ah, terima kasih kau sudah mau membantu, Hyuuga," kata Kakashi.

Hinata mengangguk, "Sama-sama, _sensei_."

Kakashi memandangi anak didiknya yang kini sedang mencuci tangan. Tampaknya ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun guru magang itu sedikit ragu. Terlebih karena pertanyaannya ini sudah menyangkut area pribadi.

"Hyuuga-_san_, hubunganmu dengan Namikaze itu…"

Hinata berhenti membilas tangannya saat Kakashi menyebut nama Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto. Laki-laki bodoh yang mencampakkannya setelah berhasil merengkuh hati sang primadona sekolah, Yamanaka Ino.

"Umm… hu-hubungan kami sudah berakhir, _Sensei_," kata Hinata.

"Cinta itu… memang seperti hukum pertama termodinamika," gumam Kakashi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul orange dengan tulisan Icha-Icha Paradise.

"_Sensei_, semuanya sudah selesai. Saya sudah boleh pulang, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hyuuga," kata Kakashi.

Ia merasa sedikit kikuk. Mestinya ia merasa simpati pada gadis yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi sungguh, ada setitik rasa senang karena itu berarti gadis itu kini bisa ia raih.

Hatake Kakashi, dua puluh satu tahun. Mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang sedang magang di KonoHigh. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu murid terbaiknya di pelajaran fisika. Tidak, awalnya memang bukan cinta. Hanya sebatas kagum pada minat dan bakat Hinata. Saat lebih mengenal pribadi Hinata, Kakashi sadar ia merasakan kekaguman itu berubah menjadi sebuah getaran lain. Dan getaran itu kini menjelma menjadi gelombang longitudinal yang menyebar menghantam dinding sukmanya.

Saat bertatapan dengannya, Kakashi selalu merasakan jantungnya seolah tersengat listrik voltase tinggi, terasa hingga ke setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Tapi bukan sakit ataupun nyeri yang ia rasakan, tapi hangat dan nyaman. Kakashi sadar sepenuhnya bahwa hatinya telah memilih Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kurasa Hatake-_sensei _menyukaimu, Hinata," komentar Tenten saat pagi ini ia memergoki Kakashi memberikan sekotak coklat untuk Hinata.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Hatake-_sensei _pa-pasti su-suka wanita yang lebih dewasa, sperti Anko-sensei," elak Hinata. Ia menyebut nama mantan kekasih Kakashi yang menjadi sensei mereka di kelas 10.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana matanya saat menatapmu? Seolah-olah _sensei _mau bilang _'Hinata-chan, aku_ _sangat menyukaimu'_," Tenten terkekeh, "Oh, ayolah, Hinata. Seisi sekolah pun tahu kalau Hatake-_sensei _memberimu perhatian lebih."

"K-kau berlebihan," Hinata jadi merah padam. Ia memeluk coklat yang tadi diberikan Kakashi. Sungguh, Naruto memang telah menyakiti hatinya. Tapi Hatake-_sensei _membuatnya berharap pada cinta yang baru.

"Masuklah, Hyuuga," kata Kakashi saat Hinata tiba-tiba menemuinya di laboratorium fisika.

"_A-anou, Sensei_. Boleh saya bertanya?" Hinata terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Bicaralah," jawab Kakashi. Ia meletakkan amperemeter yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus perhatiannya.

"Ke-kenapa _sensei _memberiku coklat?" tanya Hinata, "Ba-banyak yang salah paham karena ini. Ba-bahkan ada yang mengira aku dan _Sensei_ punya… hubungan khusus."

Kakashi tertegun. Sedikit tak menyangka kalau itulah yang akan ditanyakan Hinata.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kakashi.

"Su-suka kok. S-saya hanya heran saja kenapa _Sensei _begitu err… perhatian," jawab Hinata.

"Hyuuga-_san_, menurutmu dimana letak kesalahan seorang pria yang ingin memperhatikan wanita yang disukainya?"

Hinata terkejut. Demam akutnya kembali kambuh.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan. Cinta itu sepoerti hukum kekekalan energi. Energi tidak dapat diciptakan dan tidak dapat dimusnahkan tetapi hanya bisa berubah dari bentuk satu ke bentuk lainnya. Cinta pun demikian," jelas Kakashi.

Hinata paham. Seperti energi, cinta juga tidak dapat diciptakan dan tidak dapat dimusnahkan. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengubah cintanya pada Naruto menjadi cintanya untuk Kakashi.

"Aku tak peduli apa jawabanmu, tapi aku akan menunggumu berpaling padaku," kata kakashi.

"Ya," jawab Hinata, "Buatlah aku mencintaimu, _Sensei_."

Kakashi tersenyum lega. Ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk mendekati Hinata. Didekapnya tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu. Gadis yang bukan saja sekedar muridnya, tapi juga kekasih hatinya.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to : **Himeka Kyousuke, ichsana-hyuuga, uchihyuu nagisa, lee sungrin, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, shirayuki nao, Riona Blues ***TobiHina nyusul nanti, ya. Masih bingung mau dikasih pelajaran apa***, yuuaja, Hinata'nata** *Request diterima, ditunggu aja ya***, Ai HinataLawliet** *Daripada sekuel, saya bikinin multichap sekalian, tapi nanti kalau Lesson udah tamat ya***, Kirara Yukansa, azalea, Sugar Princess71 ***Iya sih, saya juga kepikiran gitu. Tapi saya agak lemah di biologi, jadi mesti buka buku dulu***, Reikun, Sm ***ShikaHina nanti di chapter 9***, OraRi HinaRa ***Ieu tos di apdet #sundanese mode on***, dan Reita.**

Nggak tau mau ngoceh apa di chapter ini. Cuma bisa bilang, semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie.


	8. Bartending

**Chapter 8**

**Bartending**

Berry Patch adalah mocktail yang terbuat dari _blueberry, raspberry, strawberry_, susu dan ice cream vanilla

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, super pendek, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: PeinHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

**.**

**.**

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, anak _pastry_," kata Deidara.

Pein sedikit kikuk. Lagi-lagi ia ketahuan sedang mengamati _kouhai_-nya yang berbeda jurusan dengannya itu.

"Aku tahu kok," kilah Pein.

Tentu saja. Pein tahu hingga ke detail-detailnya sekalipun. Hyuuga Hinata, lahir tanggal 27 Desember 17 tahun lalu di Konoha. Putri sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Hobinya memasak, menyulam dan berkebun. Ia tinggal di_ Hyuuga Compound_ dan merupakan calon pewaris kerajaan bisnis _Hyuuga Corp._

Sayangnya dunia menempatkannya sebagai gadis paling pemalu di _Konoha Academy_. Inilah yag membuat Pein sedikit kikuk. Andaikata gadis itu seceria Haruno Sakura atau seramah Yamanaka Ino, Pein pasti berani mendekatinya, menggodanya kalau perlu.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak cantik, tapi dia sangat manis. Terlebih saat ia diserang demam akut yang membuat pipinya merona. Tubuhnya adalah tipikal bentuk tubuh yang mudah disukai laki-laki. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat para laki-laki segan berbuat kurang ajar padanya.

"Pein," Deidara menepuk bahunya lagi, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sebentar lagi ujian _bartending_ dimulai."

"Ya," kata Pein.

"Apa yang ingin kau buat?" tanya Deidara.

"_Hurricane_ mungkin," jawab Pein asal-asalan.

"_Girl's Killer_ ya? Mau kau berikan untuk Hinata?" ledek Deidara.

"Aku takkan setega itu," tukas Pein.

Deidara hanya tertawa. Dia tahu pasti, jenis _cocktail_ yang disebut Pein sering digunakan para pria untuk menjebak wanita. Bagaimana tidak? _Cocktail_ itu benar-benar mematikan untuk wanita. Tak ada rasa maupun bau alkohol di dalamnya meski sebenarnya terdapat kandungan rum di dalamnya. Apalagi jika wanita tersebut bukan orang yang akrab dengan alkohol, sudah pasti ia akan takluk dalam hitungan detik setelah minum.

.

.

.

Pein kembali mengamati Hinata yang baru selesai olahraga. Ia sedang duduk bersama dua temannya, Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku no Temari. Kasihan, saat cuaca cukup terik begini, segelas_ mocktail_ sepertinya akan cukup menyegarkan.

Pein memandang ke sekeliling, mencari bahan yang bisa ia buat _mocktail_. Sepertinya Tsunade-_sensei_ takkan keberatan.

"_Sensei_," panggil Pein, "Sisa bahannya boleh saya pakai?"

"Memangnya mau kau berikan untuk siapa?" tanya Tsunade yang sedang berkutat dengan botol-botol Absolut dan Evan Williams.

"Untuk… err… teman saya," kata Pein.

Tsunade segera paham. 'Romansa anak muda' begitu pikirnya. "Pakai saja buah-buahan. Kau tak berniat memberikan_ cocktail_ untuk kekasihmu kan?"

"Umm… ya," kata Pein kikuk saat Tsunade menyebut kata kekasih. Ia mengambil beberapa buah _berry_ dari _refrigerator_ lalu mengambil susu cair dan_ vanilla ice cream_. Bukan saja akan sangat menyegarkan, tapi juga sangat menyehatkan.

"Untukmu," kata Pein tiba-tiba.

"_Se-senpai_?" Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut, "A-ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit kebingungan.

"Cuacanya panas. Kukira segelas _Patch Berry_ takkan menyakitimu," kata Pein.

Hinata tertegun. Entah kenapa ia berpikir kalau Pein-_senpai_ itu sungguh… manis?

"Hinata-chan tidak minum alkohol, _Senpai_," Sakura mengingatkan. Bagaimanapun ia sedikit curiga kalau minuman itu mengandung alkohol. Terlebih jika mengingat jurusan tempat Pein bernaung.

"_Berry Patch_ tidak beralkohol, Haruno. Kau boleh mencobanya kalau mau," kata Pein. Ia menyodorkan segelas _Berry Patch_ lain yang dibawanya. Pein memang sengaja membuat dua gelas untuk mereka.

Ragu-ragu Sakura menerimanya. Ia membaui minuman itu untuk memastikan tak ada alkohol di dalamnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak sebelum berkata, "Ini enak, Pein-_senpa_i! Hinata-chan, kau harus mencobanya."

Hinata meraih gelas yang disodorkan Pein dengan ragu. Ia sedikit salah tingkah saat Pein memandanginya dengan intens. Perlahan, ia mencicipi _mocktail_ buatan Pein.

Rasanya enak.

"Kau tidak memerlukan alkohol, Hyuuga. Karena kau adalah alkohol itu sendiri," kata Pein.

Hinata sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Pein. Hei, bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa di analogikan dengan alkohol?

"Jangan tersinggung," kata Pein, "Aku bilang begitu karena kau begitu memabukkan. Bagiku kau lebih memabukkan daripada spyritus rektyfikowany. Entah kenapa dengan memikirkanmu saja rasanya aku jadi hilang kendali."

Apakah ini layak disebut pujian? Entahlah, yang jelas Hinata sudah cukup _blushing_ mendengarnya.

"A-arigatou... _Senpai,_" kata Hinata, "Untuk minumannya."

"Tidak gratis lho," kata Pein taktis.

Hinata terkejut, "Be-berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Seharian," kata Pein, "Aku ingin kau pergi kencan denganku seharian. Itu harga yang harus kau bayar untuk _Berry Patch_ yang kau minum. Dan aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak mau lho."

Hinata tersentak. Kencan seharian dengan Pein-_senpai_ yang keren dan populer? Siapa yang sanggup menolaknya? Tapi belum sempat Hinata menjawabnya, Pein sudah beranjak pergi dan berkata, "Hari minggu ku tunggu di Taman Koishikawa pukul 09.00 pagi."

'Baik,' kata Hinata dalam hati. Hari minggu nanti, akan menjadi hari yang indah untuknya.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **asyafujisaki****, Lee Sungrin** *Nggak lah. Nee-chan masih cinta banget kok sama Near-kun***, Sugar Princess71, moist fla, Ai HinataLawliet** *Molto Grazie= terima kasih banyak (bahasa italia)**, OraRi HinaRa, haru, uchihyuu nagisa** *memang masih agak janggal sih. Tapi saya terinspirasi dari salah satu teman SMP saya yang naksir berat ma sensei-nya***, azalea, shirayuki nao,** dan **ichsana-hyuuga ***TobiHina masih bingung euy mau bikin ketemu di pelajaran apa. Tapi saya usahakan kok*

Well, pelajaran kali ini memang cukup asing buat kebanyakan orang. Tapi ini salah satu materi pelajaran favorit saya di tingkat XI dan XII. Tadinya mau saya bukin full alcoholic beverage, tapi nggak jadi karena saya pikir cewek kayak Hinata nggak mungkin bersentuhan sama yang begituan.

Cocktail berbeda dengan mocktail. Kalo cocktail udah pasti ada campuran alkoholnya entah itu tequilla, vodka, gin, whiskey atau yang lainnya. Kalo mocktail cuma semacam jus gitu tanpa tanpa alkohol. Spyritus Rektyfikovany adalah sejenis vodka asal Rusia yang punya kandungan alkohol hingga 95 %. Nggak kebayang deh siapa yang kuat minum itu.

Chapter ini hanya mampu kasih persembahan begini, maaf kalau agak gantung. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Review dan concrit dinantikan.

Molto Grazie


	9. Nihongo

**Chapter 9**

**Nihon-go**

**.**

Tanka adalah salah satu puisi Jepang yang ditulis atas perasaan seseorang

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, super pendek dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: ShikaHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hei, Nara. Kau hampir terlambat lagi!" komentar Izumo saat akan mengunci pintu gerbang, "Cepat masuklah. Kau ini malas sekali."

"Huh, _mendokusai_," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau ini. Apa sih bagimu yang tidak _mendokusai,_" tukas Izumo kesal.

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Pemuda berambut nanas itu memilih untuk cepat-cepat sampai di kelas, meletakkan ransel lalu kembali tak peduli bahkan jika Shizune-_sensei _menghukumnya.

Shikamaru melirik gadis berambut indigo sepunggung yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "A-aku lupa bawa buku."

"Oh," hanya itu reaksi Shikamaru. Dengan tenang ia membuka pintu kelas.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU MASUK, NARA?" suara alto Shizune-_sensei _naik satu oktaf saat menyambut Shikamaru. Kami-sama… mestinya ia memperhatikan _notice_ tak terlihat yang kurang lebih bertuliskan, 'Awas, sensei galak!'

"Ich, _mendokusai_," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau temani saja Hyuuga di luar!" kata Shizune-_sensei._

Shikamaru menutup kembali pintu kelas. Dilihatnya Hinata yang kini sedang duduk di bangku semen. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat sebagian rambut indigonya menari mengikuti kemana angin melangkah.

Gadis itu memang menarik. Shikamaru tahu betul akan hal itu.

"E-eh?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendapati kepala Shikamaru di pangkuannya.

"Aku ngantuk. Boleh numpang tidur, ya," kata Shikamaru.

Wajah Hinata merona. Seandainya ia punya kepribadian seperti Temari, mungkin ia akan langsung memukul Shikamaru yang kurang ajar itu. Tapi melihat Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia jadi tak tega. Shikamariu terlihat sangat lelah.

"Tumben kau lupa membawa buku," ucap shikamaru masih dengan mata terpejam.

"A-aku buru-buru, ti-tidak sempat mengecek ulang jadwal pelajaran," ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Sekarang pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Umm… iya," kata Hinata, "Tentang _tanka_."

"_Tanka _ya?" kata Shikamaru membuka matanya, "Huh, _mendokusai_."

Sebentuk bulan sabit muncul di wajah Hinata. Ah, Hinata yang sedang tersenyum itu sungguh manis. Shikamaru hanya bisa berharap semoga senyum itu ditujukan untuknya.

**Kedashiku mo**

**Hito no nakagoto**

**Kikase ka mo**

**Kokodaku matedo**

**Kimi ga kimasanu**

Kalimat demi kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru. Hinata tak mengerti, meski ia kagum juga. Ternyata pemuda seperti Shikamaru bisa juga mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Si-siapa yang Nara-_san _tunggu?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Shikamaru.

"Pa-pasti orang yang sangat berartii untuk Nara-_san_."

"Memang," sahut Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sangat ingin tahu. Siapakah orang yang begitu berarti untuk Shikamaru? Yamanaka Ino? Sabaku no Temari? Atau jangan-jangan…

Tidak! Pasti bukan dia. Memangnya apa istimewanya dirinya dimata Shikamaru? Tidak, Hinata. Itu terlalu mengada-ada.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mencoba membalas tatapan Shikamaru yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Shikamaru.

"E-eh?" Hinata terlihat terkejut, "A-aku?"

"Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya dia belum sadar. Padahal aku sudah membuka pintu hatiku utnuk menyambut kedatangannya," kata Shikamaru, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hinata dilanda _blushing_ stadium akhir. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Se-sepertinya di-dia juga menyukaimu," kata Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru terbangun. Ia mengambil sebuah tempat di sisi Hinata, "Kau serius dengan kata-katamu barusan, Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona samar di pipinya. Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Hinata, menatap mata lavendernya lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dekat, semakin dekat lalu…

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriakan Shizune-_sensei _bukan cuma menggagalkan niat Shikamaru, tapi juga sukses membuatnya terjengkang dari bangku itu.

"GYAHAHA!" suara tawa teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi _backsound_ yang sangat dibenci Shikamaru.

Hanya Hinata yang berniat membantu. Ia berjongkok di sisi Shikamaru.

"Nara-_san, daijobu ka_?" tanya Hinata.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Walaupun pantatnya terasa sakit, tapi hantinya begitu bahagia melihat Hinata yang terlihat mencemaskannya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Huh, bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan saat sedang dihukum!" omel Shizune_-sensei_.

Tapi kalau sedang bahagia begini, siapa yang peduli?

.

.

Owari

.

Thank's to: **OraRi HinaRa, asyafujisaki** *ga pha-pha. Panggil saja saya sesuka hati. Pelajaran bartending biasanya ada di sekolah pariwisata. Wew, banyak banget terima kasihnya. Cuma bisa bilang de nada, doita shimashite ma kembali kasih aja***, Azalea Ungu ***Boleh, tapi Kabu-Hina enaknya pake pelajaran apa?***, shirayuki nao ***bikin sendiri aja nao-san. Gampang kok. Mau saya kasih resep komplitnya?***, Lee Sungrin** *syaratnya satu, imouto-chan datang ke bandung. Ntar nee-chan bikinin apa pun yang imouto-chan minta asal nee-chan sanggup bikinnya***, moist fla , Ai HinataLawliet ***Tenang saja, saya baru beres bikin chap pertamanya kok***, nosebleed afa, Lollytha-chan, Oh-chan is Nanda ***Yup. Sama aja kok***,****Sugar Princess71 **dan** uchihyuu nagisa  
><strong>

Translate Tanka:

**Mungkin**

**Mulut yang membisu**

**Mungkinkah terdengar**

**Sebab ku telah lama menunggu**

**Kau tak kunjung datang**

Lega banget rasanya akun saya ga rewel lagi gara-gara error type 2. Padahal semalam udah frustasi berat gara-gara masalah ini #lebay

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic ini. Bahasa Jepang yang saya pelajari di sekolah bukan yang seperti ini sih. Tapi masa iya, saya mau masukin Bahasa Jepang perhotelan disini yang isinya banyak percakapannya.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati

Molto Grazie


	10. Bunraku

**Chapter 10**

**Bunraku**

.

Bunraku adalah sandiwara boneka tradisional Jepang yang dimainkan oleh 3 ningyo tsukai (dalang)

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: AU, OOC berat, typos, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: SasoHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

**.**

.

.

Ruangan di ujung lorong itu tampak sepi. Hanya tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menggerakkan kepala dan lengan kanan boneka sendirian setelah _kouhai_-nya berpamitan pulang.

Ada tekanan tersendiri yang dirasakan pemuda itu setelah ditunjuk menjadi _ningyo tsukai _utama untuk pementasan _bunraku _di acara ulang tahun Akademi.

Ia menyalakan _tape _yang berisi dialog-dialog dan musik shamisen sambil menggerakkan ekspresi boneka agar sesuai dengan dialog. Karena itu ia tak begitu menyadari suara langkah kaki yang memang terdengar _pelan itu._

"Saso-_kun_?" dari balik pintu muncul seorang gadis berambut sepunggung.

Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya datang dengan sebuah _bento _ di tangannyha.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Sasori.

Hinata menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia cukup paham, akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya berlatih keras untuk pementasan. Ini kali pertamanya menjadi _ningyo tsukai_ utama. Sebelumnya ia hanya dipercayai untuk menggerakkan lengan kiri, pertanda ia hanyalah _ningyo tsukai_ tambahan. Wajar rasanya bila Sasori ingin berusaha sebaik-baiknya.

Bulan Juni tahun ini, hubungan mereka sudah terjalin lebih dari setahun. Waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk bisa saling memahami, meski tak sepenuhnya.

Sasori menikmati _nikujaga _yang dibawakan Hinata. Tak ada salahnya memberikan perhatian pada lambungnya.

"Kau terlihat tegang sekali, Saso-_kun_," komentar Hinata.

"Siapa yang tidak?" balas Sasori, "Ini pertama kalinya aku jadi _ningyo tsukai_ utama."

"Kalau Saso-_kun,_ aku yakin pasti bisa," kata Hinata.

Sasori membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia selalu suka Hinata yang percaya padanya saat ia sendiri merasa tak yakin. Setidaknya ucapan Hinata itu akan memberikan suntikan semangat untuknya.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan Akasuna no Sasori kali ini. Tak ada _jeans _yang membalut kakinya. _T-Shirt_ dan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah marun yang biasa ia kenakan juga absen. Sebagai gantinya ia memakai _kinagashi_ warna merah kecoklatan yang tampak serasi dengan warna rambutnya.

"Hina-_chan_," panggilnya pada kekasihnya yang mengenakan _iromuji _berwarna _lavender._ Gadis itu terlihat membawa _shamisen_ yang akan ia gunakan dalam pementasan nanti.

Hinata menoleh. Ia sedikit takjub melihat penampilan Sasori. Ia mengakui, Sasori terlihat lebih tampan saat ber_-kimono_. "Saso-_kun_… tampan," ucapnya lirih dengan pipi merona.

_Blushing _Hinata kini menular.

"A-apa sih? Jangan bicara dengan wajah merona begitu. Aku bisa salah paham," kata Sasori dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hinata memandanginya tak mengerti, "Salah paham?"

"Ka-kau yang merona saat bicara begitu terlalu menarik untuk kulewatkan," kata Sasori, "Sudah ah. Aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Tawa kecil kini menghiasi ekspresi Hinata. Sasori yang malu-malu itu sungguh manis.

Pasangan _ningyo tsukai_ dan pemain _shamisen_ itu melangkah bersama menuju panggung pementasan _bunraku._ Kankuro dan Sasuke yang akan mendampingi Sasori sudah tiba lebih dulu.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai pertunjukan. Ia menoleh ke arah para pemain _shamisen _untuk mendapat sebuah anggukan kepala dari Hinata yang bisa jadi pamacu semangatnya.

Petikan _shamisen_ dan sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan para _tayou_ menandai dimulainya pertunjukan. Sasori mulai memainkan perannya sebagai _ningyo tsukai_.

"Saso-_kun _hebat," kata Hinata setelah pementasan usai. Saat ini ia dan Sasori berada di ruangan khusus penyimpanan boneka untuk rehat sejenak sebelum Sasori kembali untuk menerima sebuah penghargaan sebagai _ningyo tsukai_ utama termuda.

Pertunjukan tadi memang mendapat sambutan yang sangat meriah dari tamu-tamu undangan maupun mahasiswa yang ikut menyaksikan.

Sasori menggerakkan boneka yang masih ada ditangannya, "Ini semua berkat Hinata-_hime_," ucap boneka itu, atau lebih tepatnya ucap Sasori setelah dengan sengaja merubah suaranya.

Hinata menunduk seolah ingin membalas kata-kata boneka itu,"Terima kasih. _Ojou-sama_ manis sekali."

'Hei, pangeranmu yang ini, Tuan Putri," kata boneka itu menunjuk Sasori.

Hinata kembali berdiri tegak untuk menatap Sasori, "Ya, saya tahu _ojou-sama_."

"Dia sangat mencintaimu," boneka itu masih bicara.

"Sa-saya tahu…" Hinata sedikit terbata saat mengucapkannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sasori meletakkan bonekanya lalu fokus menatap Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara dengan wajah merona begitu," ia menarik Hinata mendekat, "Karena akan sulit bagiku menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu," lanjutnyasebelum memberikan ciuman untuk Hinata.

Ah, Sasori memang seorang _ningyo tsukai_ yang bisa mengendalikan boneka. Tapi di kehidupan nyata, nyatanya Hinata lah yang justru mengendalikan hatinya.

Sementara di ambang pintu, Kankuro hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hei, Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasori-_senpai _sedang sibuk. Biar kita saja yang mewakilinya untuk menerima penghargaan itu."

"Hn…" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

Yah, beruntunglah Sasori mempunyai dua _kouhai_ yang begitu pengertian.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **Sugar Princess71, Ai HinataLawliet ***boleh aja. tapi nggak janji bisa cepet ya***, Hinata'naTa, Azura Yuki ***makasih***, asyafujisaki ***iya, rencananya memang mau sya bikin multichap***shirayuki nao*, YamanakaemO, moist fla ***Anou, gomen sebelumnya. Tapi saya kan belum pernah bikin NaruHina dan kemungkinan gak akan bikin untuk sebuah alasan yang sebaiknya saya rahasiakan***, Lee Sungrin ***Diusahain ada. Maslah itu bakal jadi romantis atau ancur, itu rahasia Illahi***, Azalea Ungu ***Saya sekolah di pariwisata kok. Jadi emang dapet juga materi kewirausahaan. nanti saya coba bikin***, uchihyuu nagisa *****, Lollytha-chan, mayu masamune, OraRi HinaRa, Saruwatari Yumi, **dan** Master OZ.**

Chapter ini saya lagi nggak pengen ngoceh banyak-banyak *lagi dalam nuansa berduka atas diculiknya hp tercinta*

Untuk Ai HinataLawliet, LHina-mu siap luncur tanggal 30 Juni nanti.

Untuk moist fla, ShinichiShiho-mu baru akan luncur bulan Agustus nanti. Bukan saya pilih kasih, tapi saya merasa pair ini agak sedikit berat kalau mengingat profesi keduanya. Kalo SninichiRan, mungkin saya masih bisa bikin ala anak SMA. Dan saya rasa, mereka berhak dapat romance yang juga sedikit 'berat' *halah, bilang aja sekalian mau ngepasin ultah nii-san-mu*

Chapter ini cuma bisa kasih segini. Moga nggak mengecewakan.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto grazie.


	11. Computer

Chapter 11

Computer

.

Virus komputer adalah program komputer yang dapat merusak perangkat lunak komputer.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, super pendek, dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Pair: ObiHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang sekolah dengan sedikit tergesa. Ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Orang yang bisa ia harapkan untuk membantunya menyelesikan masalah yang ia hadapi.

Pagi ini laptop-nya mendadak terserang virus setelah membuka _e-mail_ dari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Awqalnya Hinata mengira pengirimnya adalah temannya yang mengganti _account._ Tapi siapa yang mengira kalau isinya ternyata virus yang nyaris membuat laptop-nya mati total.

"O-Obito-_senpai_," panggil Hinata pada pemuda ber-_goggle _yang tengah serius dengan konsol _game_-nya.

"Ya?" Obito mem-_pause game_-nya untuk memberi perhatian pada _kouhai_-nya.

"Bi-bisakah _senpai_ membantu saya?" tanya Hinata, "Laptop saya kena virus."

"Sini, biar kulihat," kata Obito.

"Hinata menyerahkan laptop yang dibawanya pada Obito. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu membuka laptop milik Hinata untuk memeriksa virus itu. Hinata hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam laptop itu berisi _folder-folder_ tugas pelajaran sekolah. Salah satunya harus ia berikan pada guru akhir pekan ini. Tugasnya sudah selesai, ia hanya tinggal meng-_edit-_nya saja. Sayangnya, ia tak punya _copy-_an data itu.

Kesimpulannya, laptop-nya **HARUS s**embuh dari virus terkutuk itu.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kerusakannya lumayan parah. Terus terang ini virus jenis baru. Aku belum punya _software _untuk mengatasinya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mencegah penyebarannya saja," kata Obito.

"A-apa?" mata Hinata langsung berkaca-kaca. Ini bukan sekedar masalah laptop-nya. Tapi isi di dalamnya. Tugas-tugas yang telah ia kerjakan mati-matian harus hangus tak bersisa. Mengulang kembali dari awal pun tak mungkin. Waktunya terlalu sempit.

"Kemarilah," Obito menepuk bangku semen yang hanya berisi dirinya.

"Hiks…" isak Hinata.

Obito merebahkan kepala Hinata di bahunya, "Jangan bersedih. Aku berjanji akan membantumu. Kupastikan laptop-mu selesai dalam tiga hari. Tugas-tugasmu pun akan selamat."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu," jawab Obito.

"_A-arigatou, Senpai_," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, panggil aku Obito saja," tukas Obito.

"Ba-baik," jawab Hinata.

Obito membelai rambut Hinata, mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Sementara Hinata, hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada _senpai-_nya itu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Obito, seorang pemuda yang punya sikap hangat dibandingkan Uchiha lainnya. Dia memang tak secerewet dan se-_hyperactive _Naruto, tapi dia juga tidak dingin seperti Shino.

Diam-diam Hinata sudah mengaguminya. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Lagipula ia yakin banyak gadis yang juga jatuh hati pada pesona _senpai_-nya. Dan bagi Obito, mungkin ia hanya menempati urutan kesekian.

Itulah sebabnya, rasanya wajar bila Hinata gugup saat harus berduaan dengan Obito. Memang bukan kencan. Saat ini ia ada di rumahnya dan menunggu Obito selesai memperbaiki laptop-nya.

"Obito-_kun _ma-mau minum apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa saja yang kau tawarkan," jawab Obito tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar di depannya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata merona," Ju-jus atau teh dingin?"

"Apa saja boleh," jawab Obito.

"A-aku tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih disukai Obito-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

Obito mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hinata, "Kau mau tahu apa yang lebih kusukai?" tanyanya. Ia menghela nafas dan menanti reaksi Hinata. Saat gadis itu mengangguk, ia meneruskan ucapannya, "Kamu."

"E-eh?" Hinata refleks meraih selembar majalah untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak mau Obito melihatnya _blushing_ parah.

"Sudah ku duga, kau akan malu-malu begitu. Tapi sepertinya kau memang lebih cantik kalau malu-malu," kata Obito.

"O-Obito-_kun_, la-laptop-ku ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata masih belum melepas majalah yang menutupi wajahnya. Hanya mata _lavender-_nya yang diam-diam mengintip.

"Sudah selesai sejak kemarin," kata Obito, "Tapi aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu. Kalau aku bilang, pasti kau akan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menghilang. Tentu saja itu akan lebih menyulitkanku mendekatimu."

"O-Obi-kun ja-jahat," Hinata melepas majalah yangmenutupi wajahnya yang semerah buah _cherry_. Ada gurat kekesalan yang tak mampu ditutupi sulung Hyuuga ini.

Obito hanya terkekeh. Ia menarik pinggang Hinata untuk membuat gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Meski terlihat cemberut, tapi Hinata juga menyadarinya. Jika bukan karena virus itu, mereka tak akan sedekat ini. Jangankan bermimpi untuk dipeluk dan dipangku Obito seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja dia sudah panas dingin.

"Sekarang aku mau dengar jawabanmu," bisik Obito di telinga Hinata.

"Y-ya," balas Hinata lirih.

Obito mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ah, seandainya Hinata tahu siapa orang yang telah mengirimkan virus itu padanya. Tapi biarlah itu menjadi sebuah rahasia.

Ya! Rahasia yang hanya diketahui Tuhan, Obito, _author_ dan _reader fanfiction_ ini.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **Lee Sungrin , smile ***NaruHina? Pair tersulit bagi saya. Habisnya Naruto mirip ma seseorangyang sebaiknya saya lupakan #walah, kok malah curhat***, haru , Ai HinataLawliet, OraRi HinaRa, azalea ungu ***DeiHina lagi saya bikin di Bahasa Perancis , soalnya Obito kan pake pelajaran kompie***, asyafujisaki, uchihyuu nagisa, dan Lolytha-chan.**

Dengan jujur saya mengakui, chapter ini terinspirasi dari teman saya yang pake cara yang sama dengan Obito. Cara yang satu ini memang sedikit 'gila'. Tapi orang-orang kreatif selalu dapat tempat di hati saya.

Entah kenapa saya selalu merasa kalau Obito sama Matt-nya death Note mirip. Mungkin karena sama-sama ber-goggle kali ya.

Seperti biasa, sumbangan review dan concrit akan selalu dinantikan.

Molto Grazie.


	12. Francais

**Chapter 12**

**Francais**

**.**

La chere professeur, je t'aime = guruku sayang, aku mencintaimu

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, super pendek, dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Pair: DeiHina**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hyuuga_," sapa Itachi pada guru Bahasa Perancisnya.

"_Bonjour_, Uchiha," balas Hinata.

_La Professeur de Francais_ itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruang guru. Ia harus memeriksa hasil ulangan murid-muridnya. Ia berharap mereka semua mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Itachi, Tobi, Sasori dan Konan mendapat nilai yang bagus. Hidan, Kisame dan Pein mendapat nilai yang lumayan. Zetsu mendapat nilai 5, tapi yang paling parah adalah Deidara. Siswa berambut pirang itu mendapat nilai 2!

Hinata mengerutkan alis. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan yang diceritakan Sakura. Hinata memang mengajar disini untuk menggantikan Sakura yang berencana melanjutkan studi S2-nya di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Marseille. Sakura bilang Deidara adalah salah satu murid paling aktif di kelas bahasa Perancis. Sakura bahkan menyebut, pemuda pirang yang selalu menambahkan kata 'un' dalam setiap kalimatnya itu memang berdarah Perancis-Jepang.

Jadi apa maksudnya nilai 2 ini?

"Tolong panggilkan Deidara," pinta Hinata pada seorang siswa kelas satu.

Anak itu mengangguk cepat dan melaksanakan perintah Hinata. Sedangkan guru yang baru berumur 22 tahun itu membolak-balik daftar nilai Deidara. Rasanya memang agak ganjil jika melihat prestasinya selama ini.

"_Mademoiselle _Hyuuga memanggil saya un?" tanya Deidara. Ia menyibakkan poni yang memang menutupi wajahnya.

"Duduklah," kata Hinata.

Deidara mengambil sebuah tempat di depan meja Hinata. Sementara gurunya menatapanya penuh kelembutan.

"Katakan padaku, kau punya masalah dalam menangkap materi yang aku sampaikan?" tanya Hinata.

Deidara menggeleng, "Tidak un."

"Lalu apa ayang menyebabkan nilaimu turun sedrastis ini?" Hinata menunjukkan lembar ulangan milik Deidara.

"Saya cuma sedang banyak pikiran un, makanya sulit bagi saya untuk fokus ," kata Deidara.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata.

"Err… sepertinya saya kurang paham soal _conditionnel passe_," kata Deidara.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Konan mengajarimu," kata Hinata.

"Tapi un… Konan itu pacarnya Pein, _Mademoiselle_. Pein bisa membunuh saya kalau Konan yang mengajari saya un," kilah Deidara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta Sasori yang mengajarimu. Dia sahabatmu kan? Aku yakin dia pasti akan mengajarimu dengan baik," kata Hinata.

Deidara tak membantah, meski terlihat gurat kekesalan di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata diserang _migrain_ dadakan saat lagi-lagi mendapati nilai Deidara yang sangat kurang. Memang naik dari minggu lalu, tapi jelas bukan kenaikan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

"Saya sudah berusaha_, Mademoiselle_," kata Sasori, "Tapi mungkin penjelasan saya memang kurang bisa dipahami Deidara."

Hinata memeperhatikan raut wajah siswa berambut merah itu. Sepertinya Sasori memang tidak sedang berbohong.

"Apa kau tahu, apa penyebab Deidara kehilangan fokus belajarnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Yang saya tahu, dia sedang jatuh cinta," kata Sasori.

Hinata mengerutkan alis, "Jatuh cinta?" itukah efek jatuh cinta bagi Deidara?

Sasori mengangguk, "Bisakah _Mademoiselle_ Hyuuga membantunya? Mungkin kalau _mademoiselle _membujuknya dia mau lebih terbuka."

Mungkin ucapan Sasori ada benarnya juga. Kalau bicara dengan teman sebayanya mungkin Deidara malu mengakuinya atau bisa jadi takut diolok-olok. Terlebih selama ini pemuda pirang itu dikenal sepi dari urusan asmara.

"_Mademoiselle_ Hyuuga memanggil saya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Duduklah," kata Hinata, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Deidara duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Hinata. Di tangannya ada sebuah patung keramik berbentuk burung merpati.

"Untuk _Mademoiselle_ Hyuuga un," kata Deidara sambil menyerahkan benda itu.

"Apa ini suap?" tanya Hinata, "dengar Deidara. Aku tidak mungkin merubah nilai 3 mu menjadi 7 meski kau menyuapku dengan apapun."

"Saya tidak akan menyuap _Mademoiselle_ Hyuuga dengan benda yang saya buat dengan tangan saya sendiri un," kata Deidara, "Saya hanya terpikir ingin memberikan itu untuk _mademoiselle._"

"Baiklah," kata Hinata, "_Merci beaucop_." Guru bahasa Perancis itu terlihat melunak, "Tapi aku minta, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"_Mademoiselle_," kata Deidara, "Soal Bahasa Perancis, saya hanya mengerti satu hal."

"Katakan," pinta Hinata.

"_La chere professeur, je t'aime_."

Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Deidara. Apakah ini berarti Deidara memang sengaja membuat nilai-nilainya hancur agar bisa memiliki ruang untuk mendekatinya?

"K-kau…"

"Sangat serius un," potong Deidara.

Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Deidara… apa dia tidak sadar kalau posisi mereka sekarang adalah guru dan murid?

"Akan kujawab setelah kau lulus nanti," kata Hinata.

Kali ini Deidara yang terkejut. Dia baru akan lulus enam bulan lagi. Tentu saja itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Tapi selama tenggang waktu itu, ia bisa menyakinkan Hinata untuk menerimanya.

"Itu pun kalau kau lulus dengan nilai yang baik," kata Hinata, "Jadi…"

Cup!

Deidara berdiri dan mengecup pipi gurunya

"Deidara!"protes Hinata dengan pipi merona, "Jangan seperti itu lagi, atau aku ak…"

"Saya ini murid yang bandel un. Karena itu aku belum tentu mau mengikuti kata-kata _mademoiselle_," kata Deidara, "Tapi aku pasti lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Saat itu, jadilah kekasihku un."

Ada rona tersamar di wajah Deidara saat mengatakan hal itu. Hinata sendiri, entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat saat Deidara mengucapkannya. Ia mengelus patung burung merpati yang tadi diberikan Deidara.

Enam bulan lagi, rasanya mereka tak sabar untuk menanti saat itu.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **Lee Sungrin, Ai HinataLawliet, ichsana-hyuuga ***TobiHina masih saya pikirin pake pelajaran apa***, shirayuki nao, moist fla** *Ow, terima kasihnya kecepetan mois fla-san. Tapi nggak pha-pha deh. Kembali kasih aja***, haru, Nobody, Rishawolminyu, chocholates, Fuyu no Asyafujisaki, ulva-chan, Azalea Ungu, Himeka Kyousuke** *GaaHina-nya abis tanggal 7 ya***, Lollytha-chan, Haze Kazuki ***Gap pha-pha kok senpai, sering-sering aja***, uchihyuu nagisa, Park Hye Lin, Ira Julian, Reita ***SuiHina? Belum kepikiran sih. Tapi gimana nanti saja ya***, OraRi HinaRa, mochiaw, dan YamanakaemO**

**Glossary:**

**Mademoiselle = nona**

**Bonjour = selamat pagi/siang**

**La professeur de Francais = guru Bahasa Perancis**

**Merci Beaucop = terima kasih banyak**

**La chere professeur = guruku sayang**

**Je t'aime = aku mencintamu**

Terima kasih untuk Nobody-san yang bertanya apakah saya benci pair NaruHina. Saya punya dua jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Sebagai reader, saya tidak menolak untuk membaca pair apapun yang tersedia di FFN termasuk pair NaruHina. Kadang saya juga membaca NaruHina *meski lebih sering jadi silent reader*, terutama dari author-author yang memang sudah punya nama besar dengan pair itu seperti Sayaka Dini-senpai atau Light of Leviathan-senpai. Fic yang baik seharusnya tidak dinilai dari pairing-nya kan?

Sebagai author, saya memang mengkhususkan diri berada di jalur crack. Karena memang lebih mudah bagi saya untuk mengembangkan setiap ide yang saya miliki dengan crack pairing. Jadi mohon maaf saya memang belum bisa membuat pair NaruHina. Terus terang saya memang kurang menyukai Naruto untuk sebuah alasan yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu saya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, review dan concrit masih saya nantikan.

Molto grazie


	13. Religion

**Chapter 13**

**Religion**

**.**

Ya Allah, berilah aku cinta-Mu dan cinta mereka yang mencintai-Mu dan cinta yang membuatku mendekati-Mu dan buatlah cinta-Mu lebih kecintai dari air yang sejuk.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, islamic setting dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: HidanHina (?)**

**Rate: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari jumat yang bersahabat.

Bukan. Bukan cuma karena hari ini matahari bersinar cerah dengan langit berwarna biru dan awan-awan putih. Tapi karena hari ini Kakuzu akan menarik pembayaran atas kredit panci dari ibu-ibu di Konoha.

"Dan, gua berangkat du..." Kakuzu mendelik melihat penampilan baru teman seperjuangannya. Astaga! Kemana larinya jubah bermotif batik Cirebon warna merah hitam yang bisa banget menampilkan dada Hidan yang _cough_sekseh_cough_? Apa dibuang? Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh. Jubah itu saja masih harus dua kali bayar biar lunas.

Yang baru keluar dari kamar berpintu coklat itu adalah seorang pemuda jangkung dan berambut perak. Sejak masih jabang beybeh, Kakuzu mengenalnya sebagai Hidan. Tapi yang membuat Kakuzu melotot adalah baju koko warna biru telur asin dan sarung kotak-kotak bermerek gajah bengkak. Tak lupa peci berwarna hitam menghiasi puncak kepalanya.

"Gua ganteng kan?"

Pertanyaan nggak bermutu itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Kakuzu. Dan setelah fungsi otaknya kembali normal, Kakuzu langsung paham. Temannya itu rupanya sunguh-sungguh ingin mendekati putri sulung Ustadz Hiashi, ketua DKM Masjid Agung Konoha.

Nggak heran sih. Putrinya Ustadz Hiashi itu memang manis kok. Dia juga kalem dan kelihatan keibuan banget. Cocoklah jadi istri idaman. Itu sebabnya, tidak berlebihan rasanya kalau dia mampu membuat Hidan yang tadinya pengikut aliran sesat sekaligus teloris kini bisa kembali ke jalan yang diridhoi-Nya.

Apa? author salah nulis kata teloris?

Nggak kok. Teloris disini maksudnya telor diiris-iris, bukan orang yang hobinya meledakkan petasan berdaya ledak sangat tinggi itu. Maklumi saja, profesi Hidan kan memang pedagang bubur ayam, wajar kan kalo berurusan sama teloris

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hidan mendorong gerobak buburnya ke pelataran masjid. Biasanya dia jarang menginjakkan kaki ke area ini. Tapi berhubung cuaca di sore ini sedikit membuatnya gerah, Hidan berniat ngadem sambil nebeng istirahat di Masjid. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok gadis berjilbab _lavender_ yang sedang memeluk Al-Qur'an berukuran sedang. Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Ada dua temannya yang berjilbab kuning dan pink.

Jantung Hidan berdebar kencang saat menatap gadis berjilbab yang dikenalnya bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ya. Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama anak purnawirawan polisi yang merupakan salah satu kembang desa di Konoha ini?

Ya Allah, berilah aku cinta-Mu dan cinta mereka yang mencintai-Mu dan cinta yang membuatku mendekati-Mu dan buatlah cinta-Mu lebih kecintai dari air yang sejuk.

Sepenggal doa yan konon pernah diucapkan Rasulullah itu kini terngiang di kepala Hidan. Jangan tanya 'kok bisa', anggap saja Hidan memang lebih suka membaca majalah agamis daripada majalah _playboy_ milik slaah satu temannya.

"_Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_," Ino, Sakura dan Hinata kompak menyapanya saat berpapasan.

"_Walaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_," Hidan jadi merasa rikuh. Niatnya cuma ngadem doang, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin sekalian _sholat._

Sekali lagi Hidan melirik Hinata yang sepertinya akan segera mengikuti pengajian yang memang biasa dilaksanaan tiap _ba'da ashar_ itu. Ah, nggak apa-apa deh niat sampingannya nggak mulia. Yang penting niat utamanya tetep _sholat._

_**FLASBACK OFF**_

"Eh, Neng Hinata. _Assalamualaikum_," sapa Hidan saat berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"_Walaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_," balas Hinata.

"Baru belanja, Neng?" tanya Hidan saat melihat Hinata membawa keranjang belanjaan berisi beberapa bungkus roti dan kue kering.

Hinata menangguk, "Iya. Mau ada tamu yang datang. Kang Hidan mau kemana?"

"Ah, saya mau ke masjid, jum'atan," kata Hidan bangga, namun tersamar.

Hinata terlihat heran, "Lho, ini kan udah jam satu."

Hidan mati kutu. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan memaki jam dinding di rumahnya yang tadi menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Arrrgghh... pasti jamnya mati dan Kakuzu terlalu pelit buat beli baterai baru.

"Eh, ma-maksudnya saya baru pulang jum'atan," kilah Hidan.

"Ooh..." Hinata mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu, saya duluan Kang Hidan."

"Oh, silakan, Neng... silakan. Hati-hati ya," kata Hidan sok gentle. Matanya masih mengikuti Hinata yang terus melangkah menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. 'Ah, benar-benar bidadari surgaku' batin Hidan.

Hidan melangkah kembali ke rumah. ercuma juga nerusin ke masjid juga udah pada bubar.

"Kang! Kang Hidan!" Zetsu berlari-lari mendekatinya. Ada sebuah surat yang sepertinya undangan di tangan _black-white_ ini. "Ini undangan buat Kang Hidan, sekalian buat Mas Kakuzu juga."

"Siapa yang nikah, Zet?" Hidan membuka plastik pembungkus undangan dan membaca isinya. Matanya langsung melotot begitu tahu isinya.

"Mas Itachi sama Mbak Hinata, Kang. Kan mereka udah dijodohin sama Ustadz Hiashi dan Kyai Fugaku. Kang Hidan ini ketinggalan berita deh. Makanya, jangan mainan teloris terus. Lho, Kang Hidan? Jangan pingsan di sini dong. Aduuh... nyusahin aja deh!" omel Zetsu.

Hidan udah terlanjur paah hati dengan suksesnya.

**.**

**Owari dengan tidak jelasnya**

**Thank's to: uchihyuu nagisa ***sekarang sih belum. Saya lagi pengen beresin beberapa fic saya yang sempat saya anaktirikan dulu***, haru, Botol Pasir, Himeka Kyousuke, ulva-chan** *MadaHina? Boleh juga tuh***, ichsana-hyuuga ****, Ai HinataLawliet, hyuga nanako ****, Azalea Ungu, Lee Sungrin, OraRi HinaRa, Lullaby Afa, Lollytha-chan, asyafujisaki, YamanakaemO ***PeinHina udah di chapter2 sebelumnya kok. Yang lain masih saya usahakan. GaaHina juga udah. Yang saya maksud kemarin itu rencana fic baru GaaHina saya yang entah kapan saya kerjakan*,** Deidei Rinnepero13 **,** Oh-chan is Nanda, dan Haze Kazuki.**

Ada yang bersedia getok kepala saya? Sumpah, kemarin saya niat mau update ShinoHina yang agak romantis *mohon hargai kata agak. Tahu sendiri author hobi nyeleneh* Tapi gara-gara ketemu ma dua sahabat saya yang tingkat kewarasannya sama kayak saya *silakan bayangkan sendiri 3 orang nyeleneh kumpul*, jadilah malam-malam malah bikin chapter ini. Gomen atas gaje-nya chapter ini. Saya ingin sekali-kali bikin pne side love di fic ini dan chapter inilah korbannya. Jadi kalo ada yang mau getok kepala saya buat menormalisasi fungsi otak saya boleh-boleh saja kok.

Berhubung di awal Juli ini Neji dan Kiba-koi *kicked by Kiba FG* ultah dan saya berencana membuatkan bithday fic untuk mereka ditambah satu pesenan dari teman baik saya, seminggu ke depan saya nggak bisa update Lesson.

Review dan concrit masih dinantikan.

Molto Grazie


	14. Biology

**Metamorfosis** adalah suatu proses perkembangan biologi pada hewan yang melibatkan perubahan penampilan fisik dan/atau struktur setelah kelahiran atau penetasan.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: ShinoHIna**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy reading minna-san**

**.  
><strong>

.

.

Hinata mengamati makhluk kecil yang tengah menikmati segarnya pucuk-pucuk tanaman perdu yang tumbuh subur di taman yang ada di depan kelasnya. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh dan membelai makhluk mungil yang kerap dianggap hama. Namun niatnya diurungkan karena ia tak ingin terserang gatal-gatal setelah menyentuhnya.

Shino benar, tiap serangga punya keunikan sendiri-sendiri. Dan di musim semi seperti ini, banyak serangga bermunculan.

"Hey," suara bariton khas pemuda Aburame menyapanya.

Hinata menoleh, mendapati lelaki yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menghapus status available dari dirinya tengah menatapnya. Ada ekspresi lain di wajah pemuda ini. Bibirnya tertekuk seolah membentuk huruf 'n'.

"Ada apa, Shino-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

Shino tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk sebuah amplop berwarna ungu yang ada di tangan Hinata.

Detik itu juga Hinata mengerti makna tersirat dalam gerak Shino.

Cemburu.

Pagi ini Hinata menerima sepucuk surat dari _kouhai_-nya, Inuzuka Kiba. Hubungan mereka memang boleh dikatakan dekat. Itu karena Hana, kakak Kiba adalah seorang _veterinarian_ yang membuka klinik di dekat rumah Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu ia harus senang atau justru bingung dengan sikap Shino. Pemuda Aburame itu sehari-harinya memasang wajah sedatar papan setrikaan. Jadi jika kini ada sebuah ekspresi lain di wajahnya, ini adalah sebuah pengecualian.

"Dari _fan boy_-mu?" tanya Shino.

Ucapan yang semakin menguatkan dugaan Hinata. Astaga! Ia bahkan menuduh Kiba sebagai fanboy-nya. Hanya karena Kiba pernah bilang, "Aku ingin punya pacar seperti Hinata-_nee_ biar bisa dibuatkan bekal yang enak setiap hari," bukan berarti Kiba menyukainya kan?

"Jawab aku, Hinata," Shino mulai mendesaknya.

"Ini dari Kiba-_kun_," Hinata sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Jujur saja, ia menikmati ekspresi Shino yang terbakar rasa cemburu.

Giliran Shino yang kini terdiam. Ada banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun hingga detik demi detik terlewati tak sepatah katapun terucap darinya. Berbagai prasangka muncul di benak Shino.

Ia takut Hinata akan meninggalkannya.

Inuzuka Kiba adalah pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Ia tipe lelaki yang mudah disukai dalam pertemanan. Sulit rasanya menolak pemuda yang mampu menghadirkan senyum dan tawa dalam berbagai kesempatan.

Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bagi Shino, Inuzuka Kiba adalah ancaman serius. Surat yang diberikannya tadi pastilah surat yang berisi kekagumannya pada gadis Hyuuga yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Berikan padaku," pinta Shino.

Hinata menatapnya penuh arti, "Shino-_kun_... cemburu?"

"Apa menurutmu itu aneh?" Shino balik bertanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia menyodorkan amplop di tangannya pada Shino.

**Dari setangkai wijaya kusuma yang kupetik dari taman surga**

**Kupersembahkan segala yang terbaik hanya bagimu**

**Karena aku mencintaimu**

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

Shino terbelalak membaca baris terakhir dari surat itu. Kenapa nama Hanabi yang tercantum dalam surat ini?

"Kiba-_kun_ menyukai adikku. Aku sendiri juga tak mengira dia malu untuk mengungkapkannya sendiri. Jadi dia memintaku untuk... Shino-_kun_..." ucapan Hinata terpotong saat Shino memeluknya.

"Syukurlah," desis Shino di telinga Hinata.

Karena Hinata bagi Shino adalah kepak sayap sebuah kebebasan. Dari separuh kepompong yang terkungkung dalam lapisan membran yang keras, kini ia bisa melepaskan diri, memandang cakrawala yang teramat luas. Dan gadis inilah yang selalu ada di sampignya. Mendampinginya dalam setiap fase metamorfosisnya.

Beberapa ekor kupu-kupu terbang mengitari mereka. Seekor kupu-kupu bahkan hinggap di rambut Hinata sambil terus mengepakkan sayap berwarna hitam berkilaunya.

"Lihat," kata Shino melepas pelukannya, "Bahkan kupu-kupu pun tahu mana bunga tercantik di taman ini."

Hinata merona dengan hebatnya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh bunga yang cantik ini," Shino membelai pipi merah Hinata, "Aku sungguh-sungguh... mencintaimu."

Ba-baik," jawab Hinata terbata.

Shino sadar Hinata adalah bunga yang akan terus menarik para kumbang. Itu sebabnya ia khawatir akan ada kumbang lain yang merebutnya. Seekor kumbang dan setangkai bunga. Ah, perumpamaan yang sepertinya cocok untuk mereka.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **hina-chan , Ai HinataLawliet, lonelyclover, nta-unfinished, haru, moist fla** *mungkin itu karena saya punya teman2 yang kayak balonku alias rupa2 warnanya. Jadi banyak inspirasi***, Himeka Kyousuke, ulva-chan, Oh-chan is Nanda, uchihyuu nagisa, azalea ungu, YamanakaemO ***horror/mysteri? Aduh, saya langsung kepikiran gore Rate M***, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Ira Julian, Lollytha-chan, OraRi HinaRa, Deidei Rinnepero13.**

Sekali lagi gomen atas kacaunya chapter kemarin, semoga chapter ini cukup bisa menebusnya. Gomen juga untuk keterlambatan update, saya nggak kena writer block kok. Cuma memang sempat kepikiran buat rehat dari FNI *FNI lho, ya bukan FFn* tapi akhirnya saya kembali juga ke fandom kampung halaman. Gimana pun juga 'Nerazzuri' lahir dan besar di FNI.**  
><strong>

Review dan concrit masih dinantikan.

Molto Grazie.**  
><strong>


End file.
